309 Summer Vexgames - Day 4
The 26th of October, 309, was Day 4 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. This day was marked by the triple jump disputes, the junior flyweight boxing tournment, 100m freestyle swimming, as well as the second round of the male football tournment. Day 4 also saw the lifting of the quarantine imposed on the Utanian and Rovenian athletes. Quarantine lifted After only two days, the Belo Quinto Organizing Comitee (CO on the Arosian abbreviation) lifted the quarantine imposed since the 24th on the Vexgames squads of both Utania and Rovens. The athletes from both countries were kept in a state-owned ranch outside Belo Quinto after "a number" from both nations were observed with symptoms of a variant of the common yellow fever. However, as even the most serious pacients were over symptoms in just two days, the quarantine was lifted. Even so, athletes from both nations missed the events of 100 metre sprint, long jump, 50 metre freestyle swimming, straweight boxing, 110 metre hurdles and the male football tournment. Athletics - triple jump (male) At 8 am on the Albalonga stadium, the 36 athletes lined up for the triple jump event. Just like on the long jump event two days before, the athletes first participated on a qualifying round, with each man having three jumps. The first eight then proceed to a final series of three more jumps. Leo Monte-Cruz, from St. Samuel, was considered the favourite for the gold medal, closelly followed by Timothy Kopana, from Utania, and also Frankie Shing, from Chungxipang. Results for the qualifying round were as follows: POS Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. STS Leo Monte-Cruz - 17.44 Q 02. NKO Apu Ndiaye - 17.34 Q 03. STS Franco Nialoni - 17.30 Q 04. CXG Frankie Shing - 17.29 Q 05. UTA Timothy Kopana - 17.25 Q 06. PCL Pablo Ordem - 17.23 Q 07. KAN Jose Veberia - 17.18 Q 08. SCK Art Deckling - 17.17 Q 09. NKO Dan M'baia - 17.15 10. UTA Emile Holmes - 17.14 11. UTA Emile Beckrowson - 17.12 12. OOO Alex Frommhertz - 17.11 13. SCW Koved Rošahi - 17.09 14. MIM Iluilu Masi - 17.08 15. ROV Andrei Gordansk - 17.06 16. UTA Johnston Motu - 17.01 17. ROV Jon Polonovsk - 16.97 18. AET Euen Aeselon - 16.88 19. RAS Paul Barbara - 16.87 20. IWK Ormond Speer - 16.72 21. WES Martin Yourklev - 16.70 22. PCL Xisto Betuminoso - 16.69 23. KAL Nilam Hecherack - 16.65 24. STS Borak Correa - 16.62 25. LEN Quio Heraio - 16.45 26. DEU Domingo Pennecker - 16.42 27. AET Severus d'Elephantes - 16.20 28. STS Fadil Rizzo - 16.03 29. WOO Ren Kongalura - 16.01 30. KAN Odin Debic - 15.97 31. KYS Terence Nadze - 15.94 32. WOO Niam Yeruntwani - 15.77 33. STS Fermin Ortiz - 15.59 34. LEN Nicolo Timoneo - 15.49 35. LOM Ingo Haldene - 15.47 36. KON Kangar G'Rengg - 15.40 As predicted, Leo Monte-Cruz was qualified to the final round, followed by Niokolan Apu Ndiaye and by another Samuelonian, Franco Nialoni. Portocapitalian Pablo Ordem was a pleasent surprise, managing to qualify with a 17.23m mark. Results for the final round were the following: POS Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. STS Leo Monte-Cruz - 17.67 ***** GOLD 02. CXG Frankie Shing - 17.62 ***** SILVER 03. PCL Pablo Ordem - 17.59 ***** BRONZE 04. NKO Apu Ndiaye - 17.52 05. UTA Timothy Kopana - 17.22 06. KAN Jose Veberia - 17.20 07. SCK Art Deckling - 16.77 08. STS Franco Nialoni - 16.28 Favourite Leo Monte-Cruz, after all, grabbed the gold with a 17.67 mark, followed by Frankie Shing, from Chungxipang. Pablo Ordem got a bronze for Porto Capital. Athletics - triple jump (female) At midday, as the male athletes cleared the track, it was time for the women's triple jump event. As with the men's event, the 32 athletes first participated on a qualifying round, with each having three jumps. The first eight then proceed to a final series of three more jumps. As on the men's event, the Samuelonians were marked as favourites. Yasmine Di Torino and Cammie St. Clair were both expected for the gold, as well as Niokolans Nina K'Bawe and Desiree Manoud. Results for the qualifying round were as follow: POS Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. STS Yasmine Di Torino - 14.99 Q 02. STS Cammie St. Clair - 14.98 Q 03. ROV Yelena Nemtsov - 14.92 Q 04. NKO Nina K'Bawe - 14.78 Q 05. CXG Ines Kikiva - 14.64 Q 06. UTA Ajana Motu - 14.55 Q 07. NKO Desiree Manoud - 14.53 Q 08. DJR Mumtaz Haarook - 14.50 Q 09. PCL Xica da Suleimana - 14.46 10. WOO Ana Tappamangurawini - 14.45 11. UTA Anita Angorit - 14.44 12. AET Appolline Delacouir - 14.27 13. SCK Minna Arosa - 14.20 14. UTA Bettina Stirling - 14.19 15. SCW Flasil Jæfvost - 14.18 16. KAN Gracia Ballona - 14.15 17. BOB Tina Jorgenshooven - 14.14 18. STS Teresa Le Mozzen - 14.09 19. LEN Xaviera Tantorezica - 14.02 20. IWK Yrma Zelda - 13.98 21. SAN Annastasia Hänsell - 13.96 22. DEU Hermanna Resendiz - 13.90 23. LEN Albia Ora - 13.87 24. KON Onna K'Nudul - 13.81 25. KYS Lena Dravili - 13.66 26. PCL Doménica Saltadora - 13.53 27. RAS Philippa Newyear - 13.46 28. WOO Manna Munkarawangi - 13.44 29. ROV Anita vander Meersh - 13.29 30. STS Zeena al Kouraz - 13.20 31. STS Julietta Halomi - 13.15 32. TRI Tarimor - 13.10 Yasmine Di Torino and Cammie St. Clair proved the expectations right and finished first and second on the qualifying round. Yelena Nemtsov, from Rovens, finished right behind. Niokolans Nina K'Bawe and Desiree Manoud also qualified. Mumtaz Haarook, from Djeriga, was the surprise, managing to grab the eighth and last qualifying spot. Results for the final round were the following: POS Nation Name Mark (metres) 01. STS Yasmine Di Torino - 15.39 ***** GOLD 03. ROV Yelena Nemtsov - 15.25 ***** SILVER 07. NKO Desiree Manoud - 14.99 ***** BRONZE 02. STS Cammie St. Clair - 14.98 06. UTA Ajana Motu - 14.83 04. NKO Nina K'Bawe - 14.80 05. CXG Ines Kikiva - 14.73 08. DJR Mumtaz Haarook - 14.59 Yasmine Di Torino met the expectations and got yet another gold for St. Samuel thanks to a 15.39 mark. Yelena Nemtsov got the first medal for Rovens, a silver. Desiree Manoud, from Niokolo Koba, grabbed the bronze. Boxing - Junior Flyweight Just as on the straweight event two days before, the gates of the main gymnasium at Forte Valca, headquarters of the Portocapitalian National People's Army 2nd Division, were open to the public at 14:00. Just one hour after that, the tournment started, with 18 boxers from 15 nations. Jose Dallista, from Lombriga, and Louis Jaffa, from Niokolo Koba, are considered the top favourites for the gold. As happened on the straweight event, four boxers first competed on a qualifying round with two fights. The winners of each advanced to the regular playoff stage with the remaining 16 boxers. Results were as following: Qualifying Round Bout 0-1 PCL Vini Vicente Q (decision) KON Hubertus Niedernsill Bout 0-2 AET Augustus Ragnarok STS Fiorello Balducci Q (decision) First Round Bout 1-1 BOB Istvan Rok CXG Bernhard Oh Q (KO, 2nd Round) Bout 1-2 DEU Victor Kammerjäger Q (KO, 2nd Round) DJR Happy Omazhoud Bout 1-3 KAN Romin Petrov KYS Nikolay Severian Q (KO, 2nd Round) Bout 1-4 LOM Jose Dallista Q (KO, 4th Round) NKO Louis Jaffa Bout 1-5 NKO Gustave Faye OOO Elias Ollenbruck Q (KO, 4th Round) Bout 1-6 PCL Daniel Esvidraquia Q (KO, 2nd Round) SCW Rasho Céusútt Bout 1-7 STS Cid Brun WES Adam Bellen Q (KO, 4th Round) Bout 1-8 PCL Vini Vicente STS Fiorello Balducci Q (KO, 1st Round) Quarterfinals Bout 2-1 CXG Bernhard Oh DEU Victor Kammerjäger Q (KO, 2nd Round) Bout 2-2 KYS Nikolay Severian LOM Jose Dallista Q (KO, 3rd Round) Bout 2-3 OOO Elias Ollenbruck PCL Daniel Esvidraquia Q (KO, 4th Round) Bout 2-4 WES Adam Bellen Q (KO, 2nd Round) STS Fiorello Balducci Semifinals Bout 3-1 DEU Victor Kammerjäger LOM Jose Dallista Q (KO, 3rd Round) Bout 3-2 PCL Daniel Esvidraquia WES Adam Bellen Q (KO, 4th Round) Third Place Playoff DEU Victor Kammerjäger ***** BRONZE (KO, 2nd Round) PCL Daniel Esvidraquia Final LOM Jose Dallista ***** GOLD (KO, 1st Round) WES Adam Bellen ***** SILVER After this event, Lombriga seems to be establishing itself as the boxing power for the games, with Jose Dallista grabbing the second medal for his home country. Westrian Adam Bellen got the silver, while Deuco Victor Kammerjäger got the bronze. Swimming - 100m freestyle (male) At arround 9 am, Gymnasium 3 of the Albalonga Complex, the 43 swimmers took part on the 100 metre freestyle swimming event for men. For the first round, they were divided in five heats of nine swimmers. The winners on each heat, plus the four best 2nd places, were qualified to the final heat. Once again, athletes from Chungxipang - mainly Zack Fujita and Rocko Tanaka - were favourites for the gold, as well as Karsten De La Rosa, from Deucoland, and Steve Singer, from Solanchatka. The results were as follows: Heat 01 1. KAN Pedro Castelena 47.83 Q 2. CXG Zack Fujita 48.15 Q 3. WES Carlos Nass 48.55 4. SCK Steve Singer 49.27 5. AET Vanyel Ashkevron 49.28 6. SCW Aeneb Ænaðad 49.56 7. STS Prince Flamini 49.80 8. PCL Palhinha Peixe 50.01 9. IWK Max Maggerstein 50.07 Heat 02 1. CXG Rocko Tanaka 47.84 Q 2. WES Niko Pethz 47.85 Q 3. UTA Amea Vestori 48.16 4. SCK Mark Scholl 48.42 5. STS Aquila Baca 48.51 6. AET Nicolas de Lenfent 48.82 7. TRI Olćenan 49.10 8. IWK Willi Murrig 50.14 9. KAN Marcus Boglitelli 50.50 Heat 03 1. UTA Jared Eaton 47.97 Q 2. LOM Hansie Oranje 48.18 Q 3. DEU Karsten De La Rosa 48.26 4. SCK Mario Itz 48.40 5. SAN Lasse Birken 49.04 6. KYS Dimitri Lovian 49.10 7. AET Eugene de Rastignac 50.08 8. XML Tichapan Cicho 51.24 9. ROV William Alekperov 51.83 Heat 04 1. SCW Natola Wisnraen 48.15 Q 2. CXG Inno Tsui 48.30 Q 3. WES Guido Deselliar 48.42 4. PCL Alexandre Popó 48.55 5. DEU Max Sala 48.97 6. MIM Talu'u Nangu 49.27 7. UTA David Wright 50.08 8. LEN Laurio Ladro 50.16 Heat 05 1. CXG G. C. Choy 47.80 Q 2. WES Karl Tränner 48.59 3. ROV Olezka Zyuganov 48.83 4. KYS Yevgeni Ivanadze 48.95 5. LEN Tiberio Lanto 49.04 6. PCL Adagoberto Pilantra 49.10 7. DJR Hassan Habibi 49.91 8. STS Camline Deluna 49.99 Final 1. CXG Zack Fujita 47.80 ***** GOLD 2. KAN Pedro Castelena 47.83 ***** SILVER 3. CXG Rocko Tanaka 47.88 ***** BRONZE 4. WES Niko Pethz 47.91 5. LOM Hansie Oranje 47.98 6. CXG G. C. Choy 48.00 7. UTA Jared Eaton 48.07 8. SCW Natola Wisnraen 48.14 9. CXG Inno Tsui 48.32 Chungxipang confirms its favouritism, as two of her swimmers grab gold and bronze. Pedro Castelena, from Kansinia, got the silver. Swimming - 100m freestyle (female) Shortly after the male event, the 35 female swimmers were divided in four heats. The top two on each qualify for the final heat. As usual on every swimming event, Chungxipang are heavy favourites. This time, however, they will be followed closelly by Susan Setusu, from Utania, and Chantal Nixdorf, from Sanx. The results were as follows: Heat 01 1. CXG Erica Tsui 53.82 Q 2. UTA Susan Setusu 53.99 Q 3. DEU Anna Valdez 54.01 4. STS Tansy Moretti 54.04 5. ROV Katrina Ankudinov 54.07 6. KYS Ksana Skodavian 55.01 7. AET Carol Aird 55.07 8. LEN Pira Martiana 56.00 9. BOB Tania Kwetschner 56.10 Heat 02 1. CXG Se-Ri Wa 53.99 Q 2. SAN Chantal Nixdorf 54.04 Q 3. SCW Guevoi Gapéf 54.66 4. UTA Deborah Doble 54.70 5. WES Ilse Lichter 55.20 6. IWK Britney There 55.51 7. KAL Ute Tikal 56.10 8. LEN Carla Altira 56.68 9. WOO Kela Jangawollong 57.30 Heat 03 1. SCK Stefana Panitz 53.76 Q 2. WES Annika Föhr 54.01 Q 3. KAN Marinan Hellic 54.12 4. CXG Rikki Moikami 54.55 5. UTA Dannielle Aeyala 55.14 6. PCL Alcarina al'Kharim 55.32 7. IWK Jo Margarethen 55.62 8. STS Jaime Barassi 56.10 9. WOO Aya Saiki 56.39 Heat 04 1. SCK Theresia Anker 53.60 Q 2. WES Daniela Leicht 54.04 Q 3. DEU Trude Pinero 55.01 4. KAN Helena Yellnants 55.32 5. CXG Dina Marana 55.96 6. AET Melodie Kerouac 56.38 7. STS Adawna Broussard 58.60 8. PCL Marina Martinha 58.77 Final 1. UTA Susan Setusu 53.12 ***** GOLD 2. CXG Erica Tsui 53.16 ***** SILVER 3. SAN Chantal Nixdorf 53.39 ***** BRONZE 4. CXG Se-Ri Wa 53.97 5. SCK Theresia Anker 54.06 6. SCK Stefana Panitz 54.21 7. WES Annika Föhr 54.22 8. WES Daniela Leicht 54.24 On a surprising event Utanian Susan Setusu got her gold, and a first medal for Utania. Favourite Erica Tsui, from Chungxipang, got the silver, being followed by Chantal Nixdorf, from Sanx. Football (male, 2nd day) (Main article: Football at the 309 Summer Vexgames) The Albalonga Stadium, as well as other venues arround Belo Quinto, received the 2nd day of the men's football tournment. The results were as follows: Group A: NKO 2 vs. 1 SCW Group B: OOO 0 vs. 3 STS Group C: PCL 3 vs. 1 TRI Group D: POL 0 vs. 3 WES Group E: RAS 1 vs. 1 WGL Group F: SAN 1 vs. 1 WOO Group G: SCK 5 vs. 1 XML Solanchatka presented the world with a wonderful match by defeating Xochimechatl 5-1. Meanwhile, the joke of the round was, of course, Westria beating the Polarian Islands ONLY by 3-0... Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. St. Samuel STS 4 3 2. Chungxipang CGX 2 5 4 3. Niokolo Koba NKO 2 2 1 4. Solanchatka SCK 2 5. Westria WES 1 1 3 6. Porto Capital PCL 1 1 7. Lombriga LOM 1 1 8. Utania UTA 1 9. Shaelia SCW 1 10. Rovens ROV 1 11. Kansinia KAN 1 12. Kalesthesia KAL 1 13. Aethelnia AET 1 14. Deucoland DEU 1 15. Sanx SAN 1